


What A Way To Go

by cowboykylux



Category: Paterson (2016)
Genre: Crying During Sex, Dom/sub Undertones, Edgeplay, F/M, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:34:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25592107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowboykylux/pseuds/cowboykylux
Summary: He moans loud loud loud, when it hits. When all his nerves come alight, when you work your magic and bring him to the brink of oblivion.
Relationships: Paterson (Paterson)/Reader, Paterson (Paterson)/You
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	What A Way To Go

He moans loud loud loud, when it hits.

When all his nerves come alight, when you work your magic and bring him to the brink of oblivion.

He welcomes it, welcomes it the way your body welcomes him, the way your legs brace against his sides, the way your hands push against his chest as you ride him for what seems like eternity, the tight wet heat between your legs holding on, squeezing, grinding, egging him on when you finally give him permission,

“Come for me.”

Your cunt is so sweet, and he’s desperate to get his mouth on it while you ride him. He wants to taste you, it sounds so wet, the thick squelch of come as he pours it into you coating his own cock. You ride him through it, and he moans, he grips your hips so tight he’ll leave bruises in the shape of his fingernails.

“(Y/N)!” He shouts, shouts your name as he nearly sits up from the force of his orgasm, nearly smacks your face with his own as he shakes shakes shakes.

Fuck it’s so good – does he say that out loud? He’s so lost in the feeling of you, of your pussy milking him more and more and more. He bites his lip and pants, groans and grunts as he spills himself into you, his cock still hard, still so hard.

“Please, please let me touch you – ” Paterson asks so politely, and you are never one to deny him, the sweet angel he is.

You’ve been edging him for hours, had been teasing him, testing him. Every time he was about to come you stopped, you beautiful glorious creature, stopped right in your tracks and made him wait, made him whine and beg to come. He loved to beg, and you loved to hear it, praise drooling from your tongue the way his cock wept for you, filthy and desperate and all yours.

“Touch me, go on baby, touch me.” You encourage, and he does.

His hands slide down from your tits, over your stomach where he can feel his cock rigid and hard still inside you. He splays out a sweaty palm there and thinks he can feel his come spreading through you, can feel it traveling up into your cunt.

His eyes roll back into his head as he pants pants pants, cries from the feeling of it. It’s incredible, white hot fire blasting through his veins, back arching up off the bed as he comes inside you. His cock is big, and he can feel it when the head of his dick knocks against your cervix in a way that’s almost painful, and he frets, worries that he’s hurt you.

But you’re blissed out above him, your eyes shut, mouth dropped open as you still thrust his cock in and out of you, bounce on it. He’s still coming, the pulse and throb of his dick echoing up into his brain.

“Am I going to die?” He mumbles around a trembling tongue, because this is incredible, surely this is what heaven must be, surely this is as good as it gets.

But you only drip into his mouth with a laugh and a gasp as his thumb presses hard against your clit, as your elbows pinch back and you collapse down on top of him.

His cock is still hard, and he can’t help it when he rolls you over and continues to fuck you through both of your orgasms, tears of pleasure smearing against your cheek where he bites and licks at your jaw. He’d been denied for so long, and now he could finally come – and if he dies, well.

What a way to go.


End file.
